Suki Na no Kana
|arrangement=Atsushi Kimura |season=3 |start=Episode 51 |end=Episode 62 }} "Suki Na no Kana" (スキナノカナ I wonder if I like you) is the fifth ending of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (first ending of the third season), performed by Softly. Kanji Lyrics I don't know if he likes me I don't know if I like him きみのこと 別に好きじゃないよ 強がってるわけじゃないけど 素直になって 笑ってみせてよ そうじゃないと 気になって 気になって 気になって たまに見せる優しさも さみしそうな背中も 全部知ってるのは あたしだけだと思う 放課後 二人で歩いたときにあたしはきみが好きだと思ったんだ この気持ち 伝えたいけど あたしの顔は赤く染まってオレンジの夕日が照らすから きみにバレてないといいな この時間が続けばいいな 友達って何度思ったって 意識して膨らむほっぺた 何度目だって初めてのように 話してくるでしょ 可愛いくて 可愛いくて 可愛いくて 気付かれたくないのに どこかできみを待ってる 心に聞いてみても わかんないって言うの きみが誰を好きかなんてどうでもいいはずなのにどうして キュンと切なくなるんだろう 笑うといつも下を向いて顔をそらして逃げていたけど ちゃんと前を向いて話そう 「ねえ、放課後あたしと帰ろう？」 離れたくない 言い訳 見つからない、どうしよう 鐘が鳴った途端 きみが、きみが頷いたんだ 放課後二人で歩いたときにあたしはきみが好きだと思ったんだ この気持ち伝えたいけど Yシャツの袖掴んで そっとオレンジの夕日が照らす影 手と手繋いでるみたいで... 無邪気に笑うきみが好きだ Rōmaji Lyrics I don't know if he likes me, I don't know if I like him Kimi no koto betsu ni suki janai yo tsuyogatteru wake janai kedo Sunao ni natte waratte misete yo sou janai to ki ni natte ki ni natte ki ni natte... Tama ni miseru yasashisa mo samishisou na senaka mo Zenbu shitteru no wa Watashi dake da to omou Houkago futari de aruita toki ni watashi wa kimi ga suki da to omottanda kono kimochi tsutaetai kedo Watashi no kao wa akaku somatte ORENJI no yuuhi ga terasu kara kimi ni barete nai to ii na kono jikan ga tsuzukeba ii na Tomodachi tte nando omotta tte ishiki shite fukuramu hoppeta Nandome datte hajimete no you ni hanashite kuru desho kawaikute kawaikute kawaikute... Kizukaretakunai no ni dokoka de kimi o matteru Kokoro ni kiite mite mo wakannai tte iu no Kimi ga dare o suki ka nante doudemo ii hazu nano ni doushite kyun to setsunaku narundarou... Warau to itsumo shita o muite kao o sorashite nigete ita kedo chanto mae o muite hanasou "nee, houkago Watashi to kaerou...?" Hanaretakunai ii wake mitsukaranai, doushiyou Kane ga natta totan kimi ga, kimi ga unazuitanda Houkago futari de aruita toki ni watashi wa kimi ga suki da to omottanda kono kimochi tsutaetai kedo Y-shatsu no sode tsukande sotto ORENJI no yuuhi ga terasu kage te to te tsunaideru mitai de... mujaki ni warau kimi ga suki da English Lyrics (I don't know if he likes me, I don't know if I like him) It’s not that I like you or anything; no, I’m not putting up a tough front Show me a genuine smile Or else you won’t leave my mind, you won’t leave my mind, you won’t leave my mind… The kindness you show sometimes, and your forlorn back I think I’m the only one who knows all that After school, when we walked together, I thought that I liked you I wanted to tell you how I felt But my face flushed lit by the orange sunset I hope you don’t find out I hope this moment lasts I've tried to think of you as a friend, but I just get self-conscious and pout You always come up and talk to me As if it's for the first time; it’s so cute, so cute, so cute… I don’t want you to notice my feelings, but somewhere inside me I’m waiting for you Even when I ask my heart about it, it doesn’t know why Whoever it is you like,I shouldn’t care about it But why does it hurt… Whenever you smiled I looked down, turned away and ran, But from now on I’ll look straight ahead, properly, and say, “Hey, could you walk home with me…?” I don’t want to leave; I can’t find An excuse; what do I do The moment the school bell rang you- you nodded After school, when we walked together, I thought that I liked you I wanted to tell you how I felt So I tugged on the sleeve of your school uniform, and gently did just that our shadows, thrown by the orange sunset, Looked like they were holding hands… I like it when you smile guilelessly Trivia * Although Otome Rokudo and Ichigo can be seen in this ending, they don't appear until the beginning of the second half of this season in which a new ending is used. Category:Music